The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to real time operating systems (RTOS).
Typically, to determine the health of task being executed by an RTOS, the RTOS provides task timing that is specific for the task. By analyzing the task timing, the health of the task may be determined, and responsive action(s) may be taken. However, the analysis is typically performed using an offline tool, for example to identify the worst case timing behavior of the task over a period of time. The contemporary techniques, however, fail to provide a real time measurement and analysis of the task during actual use of the task, and fail to forecast a failure of task timing. Further, such task timing does not indicate an overall health of the RTOS itself.
Accordingly, it is desirable to determine health of the RTOS, particularly in applications such as steering wheel, such as an electric power steering, or other components of a vehicle, or any other cases where human health and safety is directly affected by failure or deterioration in operation of the RTOS.